


Day 8 - Pillow Talk

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Poe reflects on his quiet mornings with you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Kudos: 17





	Day 8 - Pillow Talk

Poe relished these moments of peace and quiet. Before the base came to life with chatter and noise he would sometimes wake up naturally, taking a moment to blink his eyes open in the darkness of his room. Without windows, the only indication that it was morning was his alarm clock on the bedside table. The hologram at the end of the bed that you insisted you needed to help you sleep was still playing on a loop. It was an image of pink fairies flying around, wings fluttering, happy smiles on their tiny faces as they chased one another and giggled silently. 

If Poe was lucky, you would wake up in these moments too. He had confessed much in the privacy of this room in the early morning. He had shared his fears, admitted to his faults as a General, let you know his hopes for the future. It was the only time you ever saw him let down his walls before he had to build them back up again and appear strong in front of everybody else. 

Sometimes Poe didn’t need to say anything at all and let you do the talking. You would fill the silence with mindless chatter, what you were craving from the cantina that day or which droid you were dreading working on. He wouldn’t really be listening to what you were saying, but he loved the sound of your voice. It reminded him you were here with him, and you were safe in a universe where safety was still uncertain. 

Poe peaked over your shoulder and saw that there was still twenty minutes before the alarm would beep and not long after that BB-8 would be bumping into the door, demanding to be let in to greet you both. 

Poe’s movements, as subtle as he tried to be, woke you from your slumber. You lifted your head from the pillow and saw Poe smiling down at you. You would never get used to the sight of waking next to him, having moved into his quarters only a few months ago. This next step in your relationship was still fresh, but you were blossoming better than anyone thought you would. After all, being in the middle of a highly stressful battle for the galaxy wasn’t _usually_ the ideal setting for a new relationship. 

“Morning,” you said through a yawn that you tried to muffle into your pillow. 

Poe thought you were adorable, fresh from a well deserved sleep, crinkle marks on your face from where you’ve been laying, eyes blinking blearily. He chuckled at your shy smile, softly pushing away your hair from your face to get a clearer view. He lay his hand on the side of your neck, caressing your sensitive skin with his calloused thumb. 

“Morning, love,” he finally replied and leaned forward to kiss you quickly before you could protest.

“My breath stinks,” you grumbled, but didn’t make any effort to push him away. You would never say no to his kisses. 

“What are your plans for the day?” He asked conversationally, genuinely interested. Because it meant he could work out when best to catch lunch with you, or sneak moments with you in dark secluded corners of the base. 

“Jess’ X-wing was spluttering yesterday so I’ll be working on that all day,” you replied, reaching between you to intertwine with his free hand. 

Poe hummed in response, thumb still stroking underneath your jaw in soothing motions. He could hear someone’s door shutting in the corridor, an early riser or someone who couldn’t sleep. 

“I’ll steal you away at some point, you won’t know when, I’ll sneak in and throw you over my shoulder and run away,” Poe’s tone was teasing, the smirk he was sporting made you think twice though. You gasped in horror at the thought.

“That wouldn’t be appropriate, _General_ ,” you chuckled. 

“It’s the only way I’m going to see you today!” Poe whined, a pout on his lips that made you want to kiss it away. 

“You could always just come and ask to take me to lunch. You know, like a normal boyfriend?” You sleepily grinned at the title like it was brand new. 

Poe breathed out a laugh and shuffled closer to bring his forehead to yours. He stayed like that, eyes closed, breathing in this moment with you. 

“We never get a day off, do we?” Poe asked, but you both know the answer, and why. Generals don’t get days off. And there is always maintenance for you to keep on top of. Maybe when you are older, when there are others to take the reins from the two of you, you can both rest. 

“It’s okay. We’re the lucky ones after all,” you spoke wistfully, thinking of how far you had come in this war and how many people had been left behind, “love rarely lasts in our position, but here we are, stronger than ever.”

Poe pulled back slightly to slot his lips together with yours, his hand travelling gently to the back of your head to deepen the kiss. You stayed like that until the blaring of the alarm pulled you apart with a shock. 

Poe quickly reached over you to turn it off, giving you an apologetic smile.

Neither of you wanted to leave the bed, flashes of the two of you kissing and laughing and talking nonsense and generally lounging around flicking like a holomovie through your minds. Maybe one day. Until then, you would both look forward to these small moments instead.


End file.
